Deep in Blue
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: A twin fic. This is most about the family problems in a AU. I like this idea when I get the know of it in television. I think it is good read it!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my new fic but I don't know if I´m going to continue it, to continue it only depends on your reviews telling me: "Yes it is ok" or just only "continue please" but if you not said please then I´m going to continue cause I want to continue.  
  
As you already know I´m a person that love violence and suffering stuff with a lot of angst and full drama, please don't bother me with romance, I just don't like it.  
  
NoW with the story.  
  
Deep in Blue  
  
Chapter one  
  
When you are little you always ask at least one of your parents What would happen if I just have a twin brother? Sometimes they answer you Oh I´ll be very happy to having you both, or maybe Well I think everything would be as normal as now, Maybe they also answer you that it would be bad an impossible to having the both of you. Well sometimes you just wish to have a twin brother and others not. like me.  
  
I now it is very selfish to just want to be one and to be the center of all your parents attentions but. when you have a twin brother everything is slipt and that includes the love of your parents. I´m not a bad boy it is just that this situation get worse when you are the big brother, you are responsable of your twin, your twin is slow with everything and your parents doesn´t love you.  
  
Yes our parents does not care for us and that is the reason that our mother left us with our father. Our father is not that kind of man that is responsible and work for his family no, no. He is more like a work- colic man, he prefers to be all the day in his work doing who knows what, and returns home just for sleep and kick us in a way to get of all his frustration. Does this have to affect me? Well yes, of course it have. You´ll see in home I´m in charge of everything but my twin always mess all. Sometimes I get hit by my father cause he is my responsability but other times I really would prefer to be kick instead of him. Sometimes I think that my family would be a family without Kouji. How do I get to this conclusion? Well it is very easy. Once my brother, Kouji, and I have to clean all the house and I broke the photo frame of my mother, when our father came home and notice my little accident began to shout like a devil and in less than a second he was in the top of my brother hitting him without mercy. Of course I tell him that I did what I did but he didn´t belive me.  
  
Other prove that I have that he doesn´t like my brother is that Kouji always get hit for everything like if world polution was his fault. My father have him in a close looking state, he didn´t left him live. And I think that that was the reason why Kouji is so nervous when he is around our father and for that he always get beaten. But the reason of all this I don't know but something keeps telling me that Kouji knows the reason but he didn´t want to tell me, I don't know if it is for he is shame or maybe he didn´t know.  
  
But something keeps bothering me. This all live problems where not like this, this suddenly began to happen. But what it never changes was that Kouji always gets yell. Now don't be fool and think that I doesn´t like him. We are twins and we are bond in some way. I always try to help him and it is not only me, we have a friend in common and his name is Takuya. Well he is more my friend cause I know him first. Takuya says that Kouji is just a passive boy, but I think that he is more a jerk cause he didn´t make everyone to respect him and that includes our father. It seams that my father sucks all his soul cause when he is around he is like waiting something happen.  
  
By now it is late but not as late as other times I think that my father is getting out of the car, he will pass the principal door in any minute then. I could feel that Kouji is begining to shake but not for cold, it was of fear. - "Hey don't worry. I´ll go to feed him ok?" - he just nod to me but continues shaking, how does his father do to scare Kouji in that way?.  
  
"Hi father, so how was the work today?" - I think he is in good mood. I began to set the table for him and serve what we have cook earlier with Kouji.  
  
"It was as always, so where is your brother? Is he wake up? Why did he didn´t came here to welcome me?"  
  
"He was not feeling alright so I tell him to stay in bed" - wow he is in good mood cause he doesn´t ask for Kouji´s state, never.  
  
"Tell him then to come here, I need to talk with both of you"  
  
"Can I know the problem?"  
  
"You´ll know"  
  
This was not good, something is not right, he could smell it. Kouichi stand up and went to wake up his brother. - "Kouji wake up, Father wants to talk to us" - This words made Kouji shiver in his bed and very slowly he stand up. - "Hurry up, he is waiting for us, and don't worry it seams that he is in good mood"  
  
When they arrive to the kitchen their father ask them to take a sit so thye did what he ask. - "What are we waiting father" - Kouichi ask cause his father keep as quiet as ever. - "we are waiting for your mother, she just want to talk to us".  
  
Suddenly someone knock the door and Kouji go to open the door, of course all of they know that it was Keiko the twins mother. They could smell her perfume even if she was out of the house. She enter but with a man and both of them sit down in the couch. - "So Heero we see each other again, Hi sons" - how could she enter into the house with that smiling face after she left them. - "You maybe are asking what do I want her? Well I came here cause your father never went to the judge to fix our problems. So I bring here Mr. Togashi that is my lawyer and new houseband too to help me to fix this terrible mistake."  
  
"Hi Mr. Minamoto, nice to meet you"  
  
" Not as I" - the Twins knows by now that their father was becoming anger every moment that pass.  
  
"Please don't be childish Heero. Well this is a simple visit you know, you just have to sign this papers and then I´ll go with my son and you could stay with the other one. So please Kouichi began packing darling we have to go to our new house".  
  
"Hey! Wait up there, why do I Have to STAY with the SLOW one! I want to pick KOUICHI with ME!.  
  
"Well sorry darling, you´ll see the judge have give me the pleasure, well it was more like a order that I have to keep Kouichi with me thing that I´m glad of course and you darling have to keep Kouji. So what you only have to do is to sign and then everything is alright and I go out of your sight and everyone would live happily ever after"  
  
Mr Minamoto was thinking very hard now, he realy doesn´t want to sign that form but he have to and so he did. The boys didn´t have time to react cause in one moment they were normal and the other one they where getting separate by their own parents. Kouichi always have dream of not having all this problems and it was true that he once ask to be the only son but by now he doesn´t want to leave his brother with his father, he knows that they could not live more than two minutes alone... He was going to grab his brother´s hand when other hand grab him and began to pull him toward the door, out of this house of laments.  
  
"Wait! At least let me said good bye to my brother" - He could take advantage of this opportunity and try to escape of this house, he was very proud of himself for just being so love by both of his parents but he could not stop to feel bad cause his brother, no one wants to stay with him, this realy was bad. But looking more carefuly he could see that Kouji wasn´t moving like he was conform with this situation.  
  
"Nice try. But if you want you could say good bye to him here where I could watch you." - mothers they always know everything about you he thought. He doesn´t have the oportunity to hug Kouji for one more time cause his mother hug him and pull him to the car. No one except them move. He wants to cry but he he knows that his mother and this man are not going to do anything to fix the situation for him.  
  
He was now leaving Kouji, leaving him with all the problems ans what was worse leaving him with the person he fear most: his father.  
  
TBC...  
  
So what do you think???? Do I continue with this story or do I have to try with other plot? Please any suggestions for a new fic are welcome just one thing: Please I don't like any tipe of romantic plot. I just can´t. Please ask me violence, fantasy anything but not romance.  
  
Well I think this is all at least for now. SEE YOU LATER THEN!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is chapter two. I hope you like this one cause I have fun writing it, it is my new baby! Now . for the people who are reading "Shattered Mirror" I have post one more chapter but this time I have put it in : adultfanfiction.net  
  
Well for now that is all... so on the story!  
  
Chapter two:  
  
Kouji´s Side  
  
After his brother left the house with his mother everything went to ruin. He stay in the living too shock to move, he could barely remember when his father went to sleep that night. He couldn´t sleep anymore, no when his father is so close to him now, no when he is alone. His legs could not resist him anymore so he end sit in the cold floor daring not to move, waiting for his brother to come, he knows he would come in the next morning, they could not live so far from each other. He wait until the morning come, looking at the door, waiting for him. He didn´t yelp when his father kick his ribs with the rainy boot, he could feel the pain but he couldn´t move. He was going to stay all the day there waiting for his brother but his plans where interrupted by his father that pull him to the car and drive him to school. School? He doesn´t want to stay there, not today. But he suddenly found himself in the wet street in front of the school. His father was waiting for him to enter and he knows that he had to do it, if not then it would be not a good night.  
  
"Hi Kouji! Where is Kouichi? Why is he not with you now?" - He knows Takuya was friendly in his questions but he was not in mood to answer him, so he stay quiet, not producing a sound. Takuya of course worry about this situation and began with the questions again. He was so persistence that Kouji agree to tell him all the story only if he could leave him alone. Takuya only accept cause he realy wants to know what had happen, but after the story found difficult to keep his promise. He knows that Kouji was realy affected for what was happen, but he understood too that sometimes it is better to be aloneso he left him.  
  
In all the school day Kouji does not pay attention to any class, he was lost in his thoughts waiting for the moment whenschool finish and he could run toward his home to wait his brother and after a two hours of math the tive arrived. But he was in other world when the teacher ask him to stay after class and run away before she could reach him. He was now in his way, running, turning left then right again right and one more left, four blocks of distance.. Three.two.one.. He was finally home. But no one was there. "Maybe he would enter the house in any minute", but the minutes could turn in to hours when you are anxious. Kouichi never show up in that day. Everything was in vain. He doesn´t care for anything anymore. "Maybe he could not show up cause he was busy... yes maybe he will come tomorrow!" he had to have hope, maybe he will come tomorrow and with that phrase he went to sleep.  
  
Next day everything went the same, he had to wait all the school day to finish and after that he run again to his home to wait for his brother but this time with Takuya that wants to talk with Kouichi again. Takuya only stays for a while cause he had to go to his own house to eat, if not his mother will be angry at him. In other case Kouji didn´t have anyone to make him eat so he doidn´t bother for it, he was not hungry cause the emotion to see him again. But Kouichi didn´t show up. "Maybe something is wrong with him, maybe he is sick and mother is not letting go out. Yes that may be." This time he went to bed hoping for his brother to be not sick. He was begining to sleep when he heard a sound that came from the garage. "Oh no!" - He had forgot about his father! He had not prepare the food for him. "He is gonna kill me!" - In a hurry he went to the kitchen and began to see what he could prepare as fast as he can but it was to late, his father was already sit in the kitchen waiting for his food. He was so dead.  
  
Of course the reaction of the man was not good when he found that Kouji does not have prepared the dinner for him. He already knows that he could not trust in this son that for he was more a burden than a son. He could see how shaky the boy was. And he was not going to loose this opportunity to made him pay. He had began hitting him when he found that he looks more like his wife. He realy loves her but he was angry with her too. She had left him with the two boys, the kids where messy specialy the one with long hair, just like his mother. She had never show up since the boys were 5 until two days ago whe she had decide to keep one of the boys, and just the one that he trusts more, leaving him with the one that mess and destroy all the things. He had to admit that it was very relaxing to kick the boy until he bleeds, and it was funny to hear him cry.  
  
This time Kouji was alone, he had no brother that would fight for him against his father, there was no one who said stop. He was so dead. He knows that his father would not stop until he bleeds or loose consiuous, whatever came first. He seems to enjoy hitting him, But why? Does he do something wrong? Why always he? Now he was just stand in front of his father getting hit by him, being samsh against the walls, the table, the floor. after ten minutes his ankle was twist and his nose was bleeding fast, he could not breath without feeling pain. He had some pieces of a broken dish in his left arm, and he could sense every buise in his body. His father left him there, bleeding in the middle of the kitchen, alone as he ever were.  
  
When he woke up his father was not there, probably he had gone to work. He could not stand up so he try to cradle to the bathroom to try to fix his wounds. He stay all the day there trying take the pieces out of his arm. In the afternoon someone call the door. Maybe it was his brother! He thought but when he look trough the window he found that instead of his brother it was Takuya. He was not going to let Takuya see him in that state so he doesn´t answer him and try not to do any sound, after a while Takuya left the house, he was alone again.  
  
When the night came he began to wonder why did his brother have not come to see him. Maybe mother didn´t let him to come, tha would be the only reason cause there would be no force except her that didn´t let him to come. Everything hurt so he decide to sleep and wish that all the pain disappeard. He sleep dreaming of his brother and what he would be doing by now.he was dreaming that he will see him soon when a sun light touch his skin and suddenly a big shadows cover him and grab him by his pony tail. it was his father. But why is he here in the morning? He should be working by now.  
  
"So little filth? I see you have not clean the house. and I was planing to give you a gift. But I see that you diidn´t deserv it."  
  
"I don't want a gift" - he dare to talk this time, he never dare to do that.- "I just want to see my brother! No let me go!"  
  
"What a surprise! It was my gift. I was going to drive you to see him but now I´m not going to. You didn´t deserv it!" - and with that he let him fell.  
  
"I don't belive you."  
  
"Don't you? Well now I-m going to drive you but. I don't think he would be glad to see you. Well you see.. Look at you! You are a disaster! Imagine what will happen when his new friends see at you? Probably they would never dare to talk to your brother anymore, and I don't think your brother is going to take it well. You would be a burden to him. It was going to be your fault if no one talk to your brother anymore.. Could ypu live with that burden?" - he had to admit it . it was true. He was a disaster now but he realy wants to see his brother, it doesn´t matter if it is just for a moment or two blocks of distance, he just want to seee him.  
  
"You are liying to me! He .. never.. You´ll see"  
  
"Ok. Then let´s go!" - Kouji grab one jacket that had a hat and put it on. The ride was very silent and no one talk until they arrive to a beutiful neighborhood, obviously people that lived here have a lot of money. They stop in front of a very big house that had a big garden. And it was a surprise for Kouji when he saw Kouichi coming out of that house. He was going to jump out of the car when a blond girl began to talk to Kouichi. He cold see the girl and she seems nice. His father fallow them with the car until they arrive to the school. Kouji wants to talk to his brother but in this state it was imposible. He had to wait the recess time to try to look at his brother. And the he see him. All the time the girl was by his side. The man that was his father said something that he was very proud that his son had a beautiful girlfriend. So she was Kouichi´s girlfriend. maybe his father was right then. Kouichi was more happy here than with him.  
  
When school finish all the parking lot was full of cars, all to pick up boys and girls but in the mess he could see that his brother walk alone. with the girl again! They walk to what seems the girl´s house that was two times bigger than Kouichi´s. They enter and three hours later he came out but this time alone. He walk two blocks and enter to his house. He was right. Kouichi had forgotten him. He was a burden to him too. He didn´t even try to go and visit him, and probably he would never do. But after all his father seems happy of the escene, and began to drive to the house.  
  
So everyone was against him, no one realy loves him, not even his twin brother. He was so sad that he decide to wait for his own dead. When he finaly arrive home he run to his room and stay there.. He wants to die  
  
Kouichi´s Side  
  
That night he sleep in the new house of his mother, everything was right there, it looks like a perfect home, and it seems like a perfect family, it has a father, a mother and a son.. But for Kouichi something was missing: his brother. It was right that in the moment he was in that home he wished to live there forever and ever, it was true that he likes his new way of living, but it was a lie that he didn´t miss his brother. The night he arrive to that house he could not sleep thinking of what was his brother doing in that moment cause he knows that he barely sleeps when he stays alone with his father. His father.. He was a man and like everybody else he had defects and one of them was his son Kouji. He doesn´t know why? Why did his father doesn´t like Kouji. For Kouichi it was a very nasty thing to do such a lame espectacle in front of them, especialy infront of Kouji, they didn´t have the right to show their preference and lay aside his brother.  
  
He promise himself to go next morning to visit Kouji and see how was he, but it happen that he didn´t have time to go or best say his mother didn´t let him to go. In one part she was right cause next morning he has to go to his new school. His new school was much better that the other one that was public. In his classroom where a lot of rich kids, they where something like fifteen girls and fifteen boys including him of course. At the begining no one dare to speak with him but after a while everyone try to make a conversation with him. At first he didn´t understand why the hell everyone wants to be his friend and the reason was that the most popular girl in the school has put her eyes on him. This girl was realy beauty, she had blue eyes, blond silk long hair, he could say that it was as long and silk as Kouji´s. She was the one that try to welcome him in the school. That day was a glory. After school he had to stay as the other ones cause after school is when the football clases start and other tipes too. He was not good in football but at least he knows how to play.  
  
When he finish he went to take a bath as the other ones do, the bathroom was as clean as his new house, he loves this place. He get dressed and began to walk toward the front door. He doesn´t know what bus he had to take to go to visit his brother so he decide to ask someone in the bus station, he was walking when a hand grab his shoulder and pull him a little. "Damm" he said to himself, "now what?". He turn and found that girl that continue pulling his jacket.  
  
"w-what?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe you.. You could walk me to my house cause I ask George to not pick me up today. I want to go with you". - Wow this girl was direct he thought. He wants to walk her home but he also wants to see his brother. - " What do you say?"  
  
"Ok, I´ll go, but where do you live?" - he was hoping that the girl lives near the school so he could go and see his brother after all.  
  
"Well. I live just a few blocks from here" - yes! Someone up there loves him,  
  
"Ok. so what are we waiting? Let´s go!" - They began to walk to the girl´s house that lives two blocks away of his own house. During the walk he learn that the girl´s name was Izumi and his family has a lot of propieties and her father owns a bank. When they arrive to her house she and her mother invite him to dinner. He doesn´t want to dinner but he couldn´t deny the invitation cause it was not well see, so he have to stay. But the time he finish it was to late and the sun was no more in the sky, instead there where a lot of stars and a full moon lights the city.  
  
He have no other option than to walk home. His mother was waiting for him in the door, it seams that she was angry but when she hear that he was friend of Izumi now her face change and she ask him why he didn´t stay there any longer. It seams that his mother loves more the wallet than the girl.  
  
Next day was the same, and for Kouichi it became a rutine. Everyday he try to go and see his brother but a thing or another didn´t let him to go and realized his own plans. One day after three weeks when he had adapted to his new live he could find enough time to go and see how his brother was now. He was worried when he went cause he found Takuya, probably walking home after school alone. They always walked to school and walked home together with Kouji but this time he was alone. He run to his old friend one cause he wants to talk to him and two and the most important he wants to know about his brother.  
  
Takuya was not the same as always. In other time he would have jump of joy and scream of happiness but this time he was light off.  
  
"What happen Takuya? Don't recognized your friends anymore?"  
  
"It is not that. I´m worried, as worried as you will when you find out".  
  
"What happen? Is something with Kouji.. What happen to him?"  
  
"Happen to him? By the moment he is alive and I think that is a miracle. And part of it is your fault."  
  
"Why? If it is cause my father continues hating him as always? That is not my fault, Kouji knows perfectly well what he had to do and I always said to him that he had to be careful and take it easy, to relax himself to not destroy things around him."  
  
"Are you Kouichi? You look like him but I think that by now it is a rich boy that has put a costume that look just like my old friend. But if you are Kouichi then listen to this carefuly: Your brother is not eating, he miss you, he had not see you in more than three weeks and he feels alone and forgotten cause you didn´t came here to see him and how was he doing. That´s it as simple as that."  
  
"You just don't know. I came here now to see him, I try to come here the next morning but it was impossible! It is dificult to get out of that house, and to come here is other story".  
  
"Of course it is not easy, but it is easier than to live with your father o you just delete that from your memory?"  
  
"Look I don't want to fight with you. Let´s stop with this and come with me to see my brother please. "  
  
"Ok let´s go then, but I hope to see you here at least three days a week, You just don't know how much we miss you mate".  
  
They hugged like if they where brother that hadn´t see each other in months. They walk then toward Kouji´s house. When they arrive Kouichi have the impression that some things never change and one of that this was that house. It looks like an old house, it was very dirty in the outside. He began to look for the key that they always left under a bush. He try to open the door but he found that the door was open. Both boys enter into the house, everything was just like Kouichi left the last time. On the table was the vegetable soup that his brother and him had cook but this time it has a ugly smell. Some plates were broken in the floor and the rice pot was full of a green cover of what seams cotton and had a nasty smell too.  
  
"My brother. did he went to school today?"  
  
"No, I didn´t see him around, that is why I´m worried. He hadn´t come to school since. two week ago. I always come here and knock the door but no one cames. At first I think that maybe your father had leave Kouji in bad state and that that was the reason why he didn´t came to school but by now I don't know."  
  
"Let´s see in the room then." - both boys went to see him and when they open the door they found him. He was sitting on the bed, and was looking at the floor. He was so pale and thin that Kouichi was afraid to touch him.  
  
"Kouji! Hi mate look who had come to see you!"- said takuya as he come closer to Kouji and try to bring him to the real world. He seem so distant.  
  
"Kouji? It is me! Come on! Talk to me! What happen, How are you?"  
  
Slowly, very slowly Kouji began to move but this time his eyes where dull and liveless. - "I was waiting for you, but you didn´t came. Don't worry for me anymore I can take care of myself and I don't want to be a burden for you so continue with your live please".  
  
"What are you talking about? If I came here is for you, cause i want to see you and cause I miss you a lot".  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know it now. You always looks very happy when you went to school every morning, you have a lot of friends too, maybe more than when you where here. Maybe cause I´m not with you. So don't come to me and say that you miss me all this time cause I don't belive you."  
  
"How could you say that? I miss you and."  
  
"I tell you not lie to ME!!!!! I know, thats it! You have time everyday after school to come here to see me but you prefer to walk home your girlfriend and then go to your big house and sleep just to see her next morning. You doesn´t care for me neither!"  
  
"So you where all this time spying me! So you where near me all this time and you where so coward that you can´t say "hello" to me? Now I´m the one that is angry. I was worried, worry about you! And you? You are here cause you are always the victim and i have to do all the stuff for you. Ok if things are like this then.."  
  
"Then what? Are you going to stay with your girlfriend? Go then! I don't care!!!"  
  
"Well then I´m going! I´m going to spend all my time there with her, and if I come here I´m not going to see you, I only will come to see my friend Takuya.!"  
  
"Go then! Loose yourself!!"  
  
"I´ll do"  
  
Kouichi run out of the room, out of the house, out of this part of the city, out of his brothers live. He was worried for him but by now and after all this scence he doesn´t want to be here anymore. When he arrive to his neighborhood hours later he found that in part Kouiji was right, if he realy wants to see his brother why didn´t he give him a space in his schedule, and if somebody have ask him to do something then why didn´t he refuse to do it if it was suposed that he loves his brother? Maybe Takuya was right too. He had forgotten his brother for three weeks.  
  
He doesn´t know what to do for excuse to his brother, for lay him aside. Kouichi continue walking down the street and he didn´t notice that the blond girl was waiting for him. She had to stand up infront of him cause if not maybe Kouichi would never notice her.  
  
"You look worried. What happen to you? You didn´t came to my house this evening, I was worried about you."  
  
"uh.. Sorry I didn´t want to worry about me. I was.. I went to visit my brother, he lives two hours from here."  
  
"I didn´t know you have a brother. Is he the big one or your little brother? How old is he? 7, 9? Why is he not living with you? Oh no don't tell me, he is sick!"  
  
"Well maybe he will get sick after all. His name is Kouji and he is my twin brother. I´m the big brother. And just for answer you and only cause you are my friend . my parents divorce three weeks ago and my brother have to stay with my father. I´m worried about him. he doesn´t like to be with my father."  
  
"Oh my god! I´m so sorry.. I didn´t know, you never told me that.. So how is he?"  
  
"Thank you for ask. He is depress, and he is angry with me cause I didn´t went to visit him. I know that I didn´t even try to go and visit him but you know with all the homework and the things we do after school I... I couldn´t go. I feel bad about that."  
  
"Well.. why don't you try to compensate him. If you want maybe we could go with him to the picnic this saturday with your mom and if he accept with your father too. I can tell to my parents and they will agree with me, I´m going to ask them."  
  
"It is very sweet of you, thank you but I don't think that my father will agree. My mother have to be more than death to denny the invitation."  
  
"Perfect then! Well then why don't you go now and when you get home call to your brother and tell him our plans. He doesn´t need to bring anything I´ll put the dinner of course and that includes dessert."  
  
"Thank you! I mean for all what you are doing." - Kouichi kiss her in her cheek but the girl move a little his face and he touch her lips, think that Izumi doesn´t take care of.  
  
"See you tomorrow then!"  
  
Kouichi stays in the corner of the block for a while trying to think what had happen moments earlier and he could not stop smiling. It was pretty bad his fight with his brother but that kiss was been more a strong feeling than his fight and to be truth it have shake his floor. He get into his house and began to prepare things for the picnic. First of all he had tell the event to his mother and then he call to his old house, now that he had phone, but no one answer the phone there so he leave a messaje in the answer machine. He was hoping that his brother would agree to go but after the fight.. He was not so sure now.  
  
TBC...  
  
What do you think??  
  
I want to thanks the people who review the first chapter who are:  
  
Armageddon5: Thank you for your support  
  
Wand3ringspirit: yes, it is true that they like each other like brothers of course but sometimes brothers do things that mades you angry. I don´t know if I write right sorry if I don´t. I hope you have understand me.  
  
I was forgetting something.. I don´t know if someone that have free time of course can help me, I need someone to check the grammar, I already knows that my grammar sometimes sucks! .. So if someone could help I´ll be very grateful.  
  
Well that´s all by now. See you next chapter and do not forget to review!!! 


	3. Just for one call

Finally! This is the third chapter of my Deep in Blue! Wow!  
  
I just want to thank all the people that review the second chapter and for the rest of people that read and not review (why?), sorry for this late. I didn't want to but everything puts against me and didn't let me write.  
  
Well this is all for now  
  
Now to the story!  
  
Chapter Three: Just for one call.  
  
Kouji's S.O.S  
  
He doesn't want to move when the phone rings, he doesn't want to leave his spot in the corner of the room. He just stays there trying to ignore the rings. It have past twenty minutes since Takuya left the house, he didn't want company, he just want to stay alone. Takuya was his friend and that was the reason why he tries to cheer up Kouji but without luck. Why does he have to say all those things that he doesn't even mean? He was so sad that he let his anger control his brain and because of that his brother doesn't love him anymore. He could continue living without the love of his mother and father that wasn't something new to him, but his brother was different. He has to do something, he has to fix this but he didn't have a clue how to get to Kouichi's house. He just remember some buildings and some streets, he remember it was near a school. And the phone. he doesn't know the number.  
  
He decide to get out of the house and walk without direction maybe he could remember something more in the way. He grabs his jacket and the keys, he notices that there was a message in the machine, he could listen to it later he has to go now. He open the door and walk down street, he walk through avenues, streets, parks, he even ask for Kouichi's school, that was his biggest clue but the people that he could ask didn't know the school. He noticed that it was late and he needs to return home but. he doesn't know how to return home from that point.  
  
He continue walking this time without a real direction, he just walk until he found a park, a big one, maybe he could sleep there, behind the bushes. He was looking for a comfortable place when he heard that he was not alone, someone was really near him. He looks from his spot behind the bushes. He found it was a girl, in fact it was the blond girl, Kouichi's girlfriend. She was very pretty and was taking a ride with his dog. "If she is ridding his dog then that means that she lives near here and so Kouichi does!" By now he didn't want to sleep, he was going to follow her; she was going to lead him to Kouichi.  
  
He does his best for not been seen by her but the dog was very suspicious. He had to stop following her when she arrives to her house. That was the end of the trip with her, now he had to search alone. He doesn't have to search a lot cause Kouichi's house was as big as hers and it was impossible not to look. He was going to call the door when he remember that maybe his mother will look at him with hate and not call his brother. He walks again to the park. but why? He had a long trip to be here and now he was not going to apologize with his brother only for that, his mother? There have to be another way. maybe if I climb the wall he thought. And so he did.  
  
He was climbing the wall, he could see the other side of the wall, and he could see a room, probably of his brother. But what he didn't see was the dog that lives in the house and the big bark scare him a lot, a lot that he ends in the street again. When he tries to stand up and climb the wall again he couldn't. His leg was twisted now and it was hurting a lot. He has to see his brother and a stupid leg was not going to stop him. He tries again but this time he was not as lucky as before. Someone grabs him by the hurt leg and made Kouji ends again on the floor. The police officer has seen all. dam he thought.  
  
So boy. what are you doing here in a residential area climbing a wall that obviously is not your house?  
  
I just want to talk to my brother that is living in this house now. - His leg was hurting more than before.  
  
So your brother is in this house? Ok, come with me. I'm going to present you to the king of France. You are in a big trouble now. So. tell me where do you live, I'm going to speak with your parents. - The police notice that Kouji couldn't stand up so he began to pull him. Every step was agony. He had not choice than give his address. The police look at him with wide eyes. - That is like two hours away from here in car! I can't go so far! Well this is what we are going to do. I will let you go but. I don't want to see you again near this house. I will drive you to the avenue and then you will go straight home ok? - Kouji nodded, he didn't have other option. It was better to arrive home alone than with a police at your side.  
  
Kouji began his ride to his home this time slower than before cause his leg that was aching more and more. He have to stop several times to get rest his leg before continue. It was like two in the morning when he finally arrive to his house. He was praying for his father not to be there. He slowly open the door and found everything as he left in the evening. He closed the door and in a second he found himself smashed against the wall. His father was waiting for him and his face was angrier than ever.  
  
Where have you been? You. stupid son of a bitch! - He was drunk, his smell was so strong - I let you here in this house for what? House is dirty, there is no food, and there is no more beer! Why didn't you buy the beer for the week? What are you thinking? - His hands were in Kouji's throat trying hard to not let him breath something he was getting. When he was almost purple his father let him go. He tries to breathe again but it was a bit difficult. His father was now trying to walk toward the kitchen so he decides to desappear, to get out of his sight. He began to crawl in his room direction. - Where are you going now? Running away? No you wont! Come here NOW! - He tries to walk as if nothing has happen but his leg doesn't want to obey him anymore. When he meet his father in the kitchen everything began to spin. The smell of all the food that was waiting for him to been clean was stronger than ever, he feels the need to vomit anything that he has in his stomach. - Clean this mess now! - His father began to leave the kitchen but before that and like a way of "good luck" he kick his hurt leg causing Kouji to cry in pain.  
  
Kouji began to clean everything mean while his father was lying on the couch drinking who knows what watching an adult program. It was like 4 am when Kouji finally finish his work at the kitchen. He was crawling to his room cause his leg didn't want to walk anymore when his father calls him. - My son and his girlfriend are inviting me to a picnic on Saturday. Well actually he is inviting us but you are not going to go cause you are. well look at you! You look like a girl with that hair and you didn't are in good shape to go to that kind of event. If you go everyone was going to make fun of you.  
  
But I want to go! He is my brother! And I have some clothes that I could use and are in good shape. - If Kouichi was inviting them then it means that he has forgotten all the rude things he says. Saturday. the picnic was tomorrow then. He had to prepared all.  
  
I said that you are not going to go because you have been rude with him. - How did he know that? Kouji thought. But it seams that his father has read his mind cause he went to the answer machine and presses one of the bottoms.  
  
" Hi Kouji! Well I just call you cause. I want to invite you to a picnic this Saturday at 3pm at the Tokyo Central Park. You don't need to bring anything cause all of the food is going to be in charge of Izumi, yes the blond one. OK you've got me. Please come this Saturday. I'm really sorry for all those things I say, I didn't mean them. This picnic is a compensation ok, I want things to be the same as always. So. why don't you answer the phone! Please I want to hear your voice! Tell me that you forgive me please! Oh I was forgetting. extend this invitation to our father please, I want both here on Saturday, if not then I'm going to think you prefer to be mad with me. See you on Saturday."  
  
So. what kind of discussion you have with my son?  
  
I. I. I didn't want to tell him all those things I say. I feel really bad about this so I went to his house to apologized me with him but.  
  
How you dare to go to my son's house in that state? What do you want? Ruin his live? That's what you want? I'm not going to let you go to that picnic. You are going to stay here tomorrow, all the day in your room. - That was not fair. He had to go and see his brother. if not Kouichi will think that he continues mad with him and that was not true.  
  
But I have to go! He wants me to go!  
  
You can't with your leg twisted, a broken arm, and your face full of bruises could you? - He tries to run but with his leg in that state he couldn't. His father began to punch his face as hard as he could, when he think everything has finished his father jump and land in his arm. He was hitting him in purpose; he really didn't want him to go. Kouji stay there, in that spot, he couldn't walk, he couldn't crawl, all his body was in pain. He close his eyes and try to think in a way to get to his brother without his father noticed him.  
  
Kouichi's S.O.S.  
  
Kouichi try to speak with Kouji by phone but his brother sometimes was stubborn and doesn't want to speak with anyone. He just only hopes that Kouji change his mind and come to the picnic on Saturday. But meanwhile he had to do a lot of things. First of all he had to do his homework and prepare his stuff for the gym class for the next day. He open the door just for let the air came in. He sits down on his desk and began to look his history book. What does Kouji is doing now? Knowing him the most probably thing is that he is in the same spot lost in thoughts. He doesn't even listen to the message in the machine. He only have to wait for Kouji to call him, he didn't believed that he could come to his house principally cause they lived so far from each other and Kouji doesn't pay attention to the names of streets, if he come then he is going to get lost. He decides to begin his homework before it gets late. He stay memorizing all the years and names of the French Revolution. When he finished he began with math. He stays in his room studying like three hours before he sleeps. But he couldn't sleep, now. He needs to see his brother but by now it was too late. He look at his clock and it says 10pm it was early, too early for sleep. Maybe if he plays a bit.he walks to the garden - Snow! Where are you? Come baby come! Let's play a little. - A white boxer comes running to the play call. - Ok Snow, good girl! Now bring me the ball! - He through the ball and Snow try to catch it in air but the ball was flying higher. Snow run for it and disappears behind the bushes.  
  
He found himself thinking in Kouji again. Why does this have to happen to them? Suddenly he heard some barks. What could have happen to Snow? - Snow? What had happen girl? - Snow was barking at the wall like if there were something that she doesn't like behind it. - Is something wrong out side girl? - Snow doesn't stop barking so he tries to bring her inside.  
  
When he was trying to made her inn an odd feeling arrive to his heart, like he had screw up something, something important but he doesn't know what. He prefers to stay inside the house and wait for Kouji's call but it never came.  
  
Finally the Saturday has come, he was going to see his brother, or at least that was he hoping. He takes a shower and get ready for the picnic. When he finish he grabs his cap and went to the living room to wait his mother but for his surprise she was already. The other man, his mother's housebound was ready too and waiting for them in the car. He call to his old house just to see if the to of them have left the house. Nobody answer the phone. Great said Kouichi for his own. That was the proof that the two of them were on the way to the picnic. He run to the car were his mother and Frank where waiting for him.  
  
When they arrive to the picnic zone Kouichi could not wait any longer, he was so out of the earth that he didn't see Izumi jumping in front of him.  
  
Hey... earth to Kouichi! Hi! Is your brother coming? I would like to meet him. - She was beautiful as always. She was wearing a pink T-shirt and some blue jeans that fit so good on her.  
  
Yeah! Hope they are coming. I call them before I came here and there wasn't a soul in my house. They will be here any moment.  
  
Then that's good! Ok so why don't you help me with the dishes? My father is to open the wine and my mother is preparing everything.  
  
Ok I'll go! - They were setting the place when Kouichi identify his father's car. For some people it was impossible but Kouichi learned to hear that funny noise of his father's car when his motor turns off. He stops what he was doing and run toward the car waiting for see his brother. Suddenly his father came out of the car and closes the door. He opens the other door. Kouji will be out of the car in any minute. His father takes out a bottle of the car and closes the door again. He turns and looks at Kouichi. Kouji hasn't come.  
  
He couldn't believe that. Why? He asks himself. His father came to his direction and stands up in front of him; he has an upset look in his face, like he hasn't sleep at all. - He didn't want to come here son. He is so selfish. That is why I hate him, he never wants to do the important things, he is so rebel. But don't worry he will pay for not come to your reunion, leave it in my hands.  
  
Just. let him alone. It was my fault, I didn't went to visit him like I promised. I'm a bad brother.  
  
Kouichi. and where is your brother? - She could see the sad in his eyes. "So this Kouji boy has not come?" she thought "What a jerk!" - Don't be sad Kouichi maybe he. don't know have other important things to do than come to this reunion. He is a jerk because he didn't want to apologize with you!  
  
Your girlfriend is right son! You know that your brother is selfish! Always doing what he wants to do, for him we do not exist.  
  
Maybe you are right but I. I. Well if he didn't want to come here then it is not my problem! Let's begin with the picnic! And. she is not my girlfriend, she is my friend dad! - They eat and drink everything. The food was delicious and the dessert too. But Kouichi could not stop thinking of his brother. Something was wrong here. Kouji will never say those words and he would never be that selfish.  
  
After the meal everyone began to do other things like take a little nap and talk. Izumi tries to cheer up Kouichi but without luck, she never expects that some thing like that could turn down Kouichi. She has do a lot of things for this picnic to be a success and now thing were going down. and it was Kouji's fault. He ruins all her plans. All that she wants was to see Kouichi happy, by now they were friends but later who knows.  
  
Mean while Kouichi's mother and father where at one side of the field.  
  
So. why did you come here? And I see you didn't bring the other one, what happen? Did you kill him before coming to the picnic?  
  
Love your sense of humor. I came because our son invite me, well us, but I really didn't want to bring the other one, he is. well you know he is a disaster and he will ruin everything. That and the fact that you doesn't like him.  
  
This was the only time you really think don't you? Well I think it was better this way. What do you think about the girl? Isn't she pretty?  
  
Of course she is, she is as pretty as you were in our times, and you continue being the prettiest one.  
  
I already know that.  
  
Well it was a pleasure to come here and look at you but I have to go now. The annoying boy must be destroying the entire house. Oh. other thing. I'm going to move to Kyoto and I'm taking the boy with me but if you want to take care of him...  
  
Nice try! But no, thanks. You know I hate him and the reason. I don't have to tell you again, you must have to remember, don't you? If it was for me then he would be dead since you know when.  
  
Yeah. right.  
  
Are you going to tell this to Kouichi?  
  
No, I prefer not.  
  
Yeah me too.  
  
Well got to go. - He turns and took three steps toward his car but at the third step hi runs toward to his ex-wife and stole her a kiss. She tries to split it but he has more strength. At last she broke the kiss and slaps his face.  
  
Don't do that again, I'm not your whore. If you want something like that then ask the boy. Now go away from my sight, I don't want to see you again.  
  
I'm still in love with you, remember that. - With that the man goes away. He get in is car and began his travel to home. He would never forgot her, she was so special for him, and they would continue be married if it was not for that little accident. He would never drink like that again, it was a promise he made himself.  
  
Kouji's S.O.S.  
  
He could not open his eyes, he knows it was day or afternoon maybe cause a sun light was hitting his face. He tries to move a little but his muscles were asleep. After a while he manages to open his eyes. He was right, it was afternoon, the picnic would finish in any minute. He has to go it doesn't matter if it was for a tiny minute, and he has to go. His brother must be waiting him; he was probably worried about him. He tries to walk but every step hurts; his arm was aching too. He was going to go to that picnic even if he twists more his leg, that problem was that he doesn't remember how to get to that park. He remembers that he goes with his brother a long time ago, but in that occasion it was his mother that left them there. Maybe someone in the street could give him the right directions. He walks as fast as he could to the bathroom to clean his face. When he look at himself at the mirror he reconsider to go and see his brother. His all face was a big bruise; he could not go like that, what were they going to think about him, what are going to think Kouichi's friends. He could not go now.  
  
Maybe he could were a hat or made his hair hide his face and he could were his bandana keep his hair in the right position. He tries to hide his face but it was difficult with one arm broken. He looks again at the mirror and realized that his costume was perfect but it had something wrong. He looks like a hippie girl. But it doesn't matter now; he had to hurry up. He garbs his bat to use it like a cane and he goes.  
  
He walks like two streets when he found a woman, he asks her the directions but she looks suspicious about him. - Darling why are you hiding your face? I think that you must be beautiful and you should show your eyes. - After a while the woman answer him, not without remind him that "she" must be extra careful in walking alone in that park. He takes the advice and began his journey. After and hour of walking and asking for more direction he finally arrive to the park.  
  
The park was very big and for some parts it was dark. He doesn't know were his brother was, maybe he confused the park. He was so concentrate in trying to find his brother, that he didn't notice that someone was following him. He doesn't notice it until someone puts a hand on his mouth. He tries to yell but he couldn't, the hand was not only keeping him not to yell, he couldn't breath well. After a while the man lay him behind a tree. He took the opportunity to yell for help. He yells as loud as he could, he was hoping for someone to hear him. The man slaps his face.  
  
How could a pretty girl yell like that? Now honey you have to keep here quiet ok? If you feel some kind of pain at your bottom, then try to bite your lips and please. Don't you dare to yell for help again! . - He was scared now. He ties to crawl and runaway from that place but the tree didn't let him. The man slaps him again and his lip began to bleed. He was crying, he doesn't like it; it remembers him something, something that happens a long time ago. The man grabs him by the waist and began to take his pants off. He could not let this man to do that. He yells again louder than before. The man didn't take this well and through him against the tree. - You are a bad girl!  
  
Hey what's going on there? - He was saved. Two policemen came running toward them. The man began to run toward the darkest part of the forest leaving him there in the tree. One of the officers tries to capture the man and the other one stays there with him. - Are you all right? Does he rape you? - What he only do was cry, the police talk with someone with his cell - Hey I want to report this. I've found a girl in Tokyo Central Park. I think that she didn't get rape. Hiro is trying to get the responsible now. I don't know what to do with the girl, she just keeps crying. Ok I'll do that. Thanks.  
  
Ok girl. what's your name? Do you live near here? Want me to ride you home? I want to speak with your parents.  
  
I'm not a girl. My name is Kouji. And my dad doesn't know that I'm here. - The police look at him with wide eyes. Then grab his cell again and began to talk.  
  
She is a boy. And it seems that the man that tries to rape him was brutal. His face is full of bruises, and he had a bleeding lip. It seems that he had an arm broken and a twist leg I'm not sure of this. That's all. - He hang off the phone and look at him - You want me to ride you home?  
  
No I prefer to walk. I came here to look for someone, my brother. He is in the picnic part. Could you ride me there?  
  
Of course! - They went there but when they arrive no one was there. - Maybe your brother is in your house now. I'll take you to your home.  
  
- Ok, thanks. - He had to accept this time. If everyone had left the picnic then his father must be now at home, and he could not get late. The police left him at the front door of his house and remind him to be more careful next time. He thanked him for the ride and walk into his house.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
What happen if I left this chapter here?? Going to kill me?? Well sorry then. I have to continue my live. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise it would be out before Xmas or New Year don't know yet, it depends on my animic state.  
  
Other thing is that I'm writing by now another story. This story would be different cause I'm going to do it more a little less violent and I want to make it sad, not as sad that made you cry, no. I think it is going to be a PG-13. I don't know if it is going to be a twin fic or just Kouji, or only Kouichi. I think it is better the two of them. More fun. The name is Faces and maybe it will be out in a couple of hours or maybe days.  
  
Just a simple question I want to ask. Has my grammar turn better or worst? A girl named Amy gives me a translator page and I want to know if it works.  
  
I want to thank all the people who review the other chapter. I hope you like this. Another thing is that you could visit Shattered Mirror chapters 1 to 6 at adultfanfiction.net Chapter 6 is very light (don't know why?). I'm thinking to update it here at ff.net but with a few changes.  
  
Well see you soon. Maybe next week, or the other one.  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! 


	4. telephone calls

Finally Chapter 4  
  
I was a little busy this last months looking for a job. Well I hope you like it  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Kouji's Part  
  
Kouji began to walk slowly to what he thinks it would be his funeral. Every part of his body was aching but it was not an excuse to not receive his punishment. It was obvious that his father would be in the living waiting for him. Maybe if he hides behind the bushes and craw to his window... maybe he could get in by his window. He could tell his father that he was sleep in the closet and that he didn't heard him when he came in. That would be a great idea. But his idea has a problem. The police officers were waiting for him to get in, he has to do something now... but it was too late. The front door was getting open and the figure of his father was revealed.  
  
-Oh.... Here you are boy! I was waiting for you to dinner! You are a bad boy making me to wait for you! So where were you? Maybe you went to the picnic to see your brother? I can see dirt in your clothes...  
  
-Yes he was there Mr....  
  
-Minamoto. Let me guess... you found him...  
  
-At the park. He was been disturb by a man that we have already arrested. Please take good care of him, he has past a really gross situation, he is very scared.  
  
-Oh... don't worry for that. I will comfort him and I promise that this will not happen again. He would prefer to be in bed before get out of the house especially at night.  
  
-Ok We have to go now. Be a good boy Kouji! Good bye sir.  
  
His father was talking to the police officers... this was not good for him. He decides to get in and try to find a place to hide. He was going toward his room when his father closes the door.  
  
-Come here boy... NOW! Be a good boy like the police officer wants and come here. – Kouji was getting closer to his father. If he was going to hit him the better would be to be fast. He tries to look down so the hit would be like a surprised. He suddenly feels like his feet were not making contact with the floor and his head that was spinning finally hit the wall. – You were supposed to be here all the day. You were supposed to act like the burden you are and stay here like the sofa or like the table, that's what you are for me, you are less than the garbage, less than a poor dog. You are not allowed to be out there looking as you always look. - His hands were closing around his neck. His breathing turns slowly every moment that past. - Do you understand me? – Kouji tries to nod his head and finally he let him go. His breathing now turns faster.  
  
-Now boy... now that you finally understand that you are nothing here you have to do whatever I told you. You have to pack all the kitchen stuff, and the values of the house. We are moving to another place and I'm not going to tell you were. – Kouji was astonished. Moving to where? Does Kouichi know this? – MOVE!!!!  
  
Kouji has not election. He began to pack. He was thinking in a way to make his father tell him where so he could alert Kouichi. Maybe if he gets asleep he could try to ask him and maybe in dreams he could get the answered. His father by now was watching TV. Maybe if the light is gone he would like to sleep faster. Kouji carefully crawl passing the kitchen toward the light box. He was going to cut the light. When he turns the lights of he could heard his father going mad looking for his shoes. In a hurry he cut the cable and close the box. He tries to get into the kitchen as fast as he can so his father could not suspect on him.  
  
He tries to continue packing the bowls with no light, it was hard but he could do it. He was packing the pots when a foot made contact with his ribs.  
  
-I know you did it! You are planning to escape to see your brother don't you?? Ok let's go! Try to do it! He doesn't care of you. He knows you are leaving and he doesn't care. He doesn't want to know where you going to go. So escape now if you want, I'll be hopping you to found your friend at the park. Do you like him? Maybe you want to go with him? If you want I can drive you there.  
  
Kouji was crying but not only for the pain he feel in his ribs, he was remembering what have happen a few hours ago. He doesn't like that. He feels that his father was pulling him to the sofa and was trying him to sit on the floor. He grabs his hands and tied them with a rope to one of the sofa's feet.  
  
-You are going to stay here and do not try to escape again. – Kouji puts his head in the arm of the sofa trying to rest a bit. His wrist were hurting because they were well tied. That was uncomfortable but he had to wait next morning to be untied.  
  
Kouichi's Part  
  
It was not of Kouji's things to omit one invitation especially when it offers the opportunity to be out of the house and far away their father. It was almost impossible to believe it. Something did not smell good this time. The only way to see if what his father was saying is true was going tomorrow and see his brother. But if it is true then maybe... no obviously it was not true.  
  
But if it was true maybe Takuya could speak to him first. He has to talk with him first then. He runs toward his desk and search for his phone book. He dial Takuya's number.  
  
-(ring tone) Come Takuya answer the phone... please  
  
-Goodnight Kanbara's house...  
  
-Hi Mrs. Kambara this is Kouichi. Can I speak with Takuya please?  
  
-Ok wait a second. Hope he is awake. You should came here more often I don't think your brother is ok... ok here is Takuya.  
  
-What? Hey Mrs. Kambara... what did you say??  
  
-OH Kouichi! Hi! You want to speak with my mother? Then why you ask for me?  
  
-Takuya what is happening at my house?  
  
-Well it doesn't change a lot, same as always I think. Why?  
  
-Then why your mother...  
  
-Oh that!! Well it is nothing good. Yesterday at night we heard Kouji's crying. And today at morning your father goes out who knows where. I was playing at the field but my mother said that she so Kouji getting out of the house in a really bad shape. But a few hours ago we were eating when he heard a police car at your front door. They were leaving Kouji at your house. I was going to go and ask him what had happen but your father came out of your house. We heard a little cries but nothing more. I was planning to go tomorrow and see what happen.  
  
-OK. Do me a favor. Go now please!!  
  
-Are you crazy? Your father is there. Is he sees me there I don't know what could happen to me!  
  
-Come on!!! Please!! Maybe he is hurt. Just a look. I'm going tomorrow too.  
  
-Ok. Just a quick look by the window.  
  
-Thanks. You are really a good friend!  
  
-Stop with that that I'm going to blush. I have to go to see your brother then. Wish me luck, I will need it! See you tomorrow. Bye.  
  
Takuya hang down the phone. Kouichi was so stupid he forgot to give Takuya his number for anything.  
  
Kouji's Part  
  
His father was finally sleeps in the sofa. Even if his father tells him where were they leaving he couldn't let Kouichi knows. His arms were getting sleep. He was trying to look for a better position when he found a shadow in his window. The lights of the street were blinding him, he was sure it was a person out there, he tries to figure it out when the shadow began to open the window.  
  
(In a whisper)  
  
-Kouji... what are you doing there? Are you ok?  
  
-Takuya! Shhhh.. He is sleeping in the sofa. We are moving tomorrow, but I don't know where!  
  
-Did you ask him?  
  
-Are you crazy!! No, not yet but... wait a second.  
  
-Be careful... please. Kouichi is worried for you. He call me a few minutes ago.  
  
Kouji was at his father's side, what he was going to do was crazy but it was his last chance. His voice almost in a whisper ask...  
  
-Father... where are we going tomorrow? Where are we moving? –His father snores – I need to know...  
  
After a while and between snores he answered them. – To Okinawa... - Kouji wants to jump of joy and as fast as he could went to the window. – We are going to Okinawa. Tell it to Kouichi. Tell him that I'm going to wait for him. I don't want to be with my father.  
  
-He is coming here tomorrow, He doesn't say the hour. I will tell him. Be careful, and try to care of yourself. If you have a chance run away. I have to go now.  
  
-Bye Takuya. – He saw how Takuya close the window carefully and runs toward his house. There was a little hope for him. His brother can rescue him. He has to stay alive. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Deep in Blue**

Chapter 5

**Kouji's Side**

Next morning Kouji was awake by sunlight. Today was the day he was leaving this house and with luck it was the beginning of his runaway. His father was already awoken and walking side to side packing his old stuff. Kouji tried to stand up but by the first step he was on the floor. He doesn't remember that he was tied to the arm of the sofa; he should remember that for the pain in his wrists. The noise puts his father on alert that he has already awoken too.

"Are you ready for the ride? It is going to be a long trip to get there. So… HURRY UP!" – he didn't noticed before but his father was already drunk. Was he going to drive like that?

His father untied him and pushed him to work. He finally finished the late night work in the kitchen, and then went to his room to pack his things. He found a box were he put all his drawings and books and clothes that fit him, he was an inch more taller than last year but Kouichi was still a bit taller than him, that was other reason why his father thought Kouichi was better than him.

When he finished with his things he carried the box to the car and put it in the back sit. He put the other boxes too with his father's help because some were bigger than him. He entered into the house for last time to see if he found something they were forggeting to take. The house brought him old painful memories that he, a long time ago, promise himself to forget but sometimes they came back to his mind. He forced himself to remember the times he was with his brother, that were very cool moments especially when they where with Takuya. He was going to go to say goodbye to Takuya when his father came in and pulled him into the car. The time to go had come.

He put the safety belt and looked to the car's floor. He didn't knew what else to do. His father began to drive but Kouji noticed that the car was going like the worm footprints, like a zigzag, and sometimes he stopped the car violently, he stopped the car once so hard that he hit his head with the window that was in front of him. They were getting into the principal road when Kouji noticed that something was not right.

"Father… why are we going this way? Weren't we suppoused to go to Okinawa? Okinawa is in the other way."

"Okinawa? Who said to you we were going there? We are going to Asahigawa, that's in the north just were we go. Far away from here. Hope you are bringing all your jackets because Asahigawa is chilling now!" – But he said that they were going to Okinawa, how could this be possible?

"But you said yesterday we were going to Okinawa! You said it to me!"

"Realy? Well that will teach you never to ask a sleep man, especially if that man is me! Jajaja!" – so that was what had happen. He knew it all the time, he tricked him. Now Kouichi was going to look for him in other place, he will never find him that way! – "Don't cry. That is not so bad. Think this way, like me. Kouichi will live very happy without you, he could have enough time to do a lot of things without you, he could employ the rest of his time to rest and Hang out with his beautiful girlfriend and that because… you'll be very far from him!"

His father countinue with the car for 5 hours before they stop in a restaurant. Kouji and his father walked in and ate something. His father ate a big lunch and Kouji a smaller one. They went back to the car to continue the journey for 6 more hours. By the time to sleep they stopped at the sideway's side. They both sleep in the car sits. Kouji was more comfortable than his father because he was smaller and his body could fit better in small spaces. The weather was very cold so he tried to get warm as best as he could but his father couldn't. His father prefers to squeez his son to warm him so he took Kouji like a teddy bear or like a fluffy pillow. What Kouji doesn't like of this was that feeling at his back, first it was like a touch but then it becames wet.

Next morning every thing was the same. They ate a quick breakfast. They had to make stops to go to the bathroom at the side of the way cause in some cases they couldn't find any restaurant or inn or anything. By the afternoon his father was very tired. They stop in a restaurant to eat something. It was like 8 o'clock at night when the show began at that place. His father sent him to the car when some ladies began to dance. Kouji went away only because he wanted to sleep but then he remembered what Takuya told him, he said that if he had any oportunity he had to run away. He tried to see if his father was still looking the show by a little window. All he could see was the girls were half-naked and his father was drinking at the bar. This was his big oportunity.

Kouji went to the car only to pick up the most important things of his box like a warmer jacket and the picture of himself and his brother. He looks under the sits to see if he could find any money but all he could find was some coins that were enough only for a sandwich and some water not to buy a ticket to return to Tokyo. He closed the door of the car and began his journey alone to return to his brother. At first he was happy to go away from his father but then he began to feel scared. The highway at these hours was very dark and it was very windy. The cars passed by his side every ten minutes he continue walking but everytime he tried to stop a car to see if someone could help him.

It had passed something like an hour since he left his father when a car stops at his side. He couldn't see anything because the car had the high lights on and they were very powerful. He tried to walk to the car and ask if he could take him to Tokyo but he could barely see. When he was walking to speak with the driver he fell with a rock. When he was facing the grass a hand grabbed him by the neck.

"Runing away boy?" – if his ears were correct that was his father's voice. – "You don't understand don't you?" – his father instead of hitting him to dead he just made him enter into the car. He sat in his place as Kouji prayed for his live. He doesn't say anything, he just continued driving like the drunken man he was. If he was not going to said anything then Kouji too. Kouji just closed his eyes and began to sleep.

He didn't know how many hours he was like this but a wet sensation woke him up. He was sit in his fathers legs while he was driving, he could smell all the alcohol he drunk in that bar.

"Oh you are awake! So bad!" – Kouji tried to return to his place but his father didn't let him. - "Hey! Stay there, don't move!" – kouji didn't know what to do, he tried to move out, but this time his father squeezed him. – "Come on! If you stay I teach you how to drive."

"But I can't drive, Im under age!"

"I don't care about it! You are going to learn how to drive so stay exactly were you are or I'll do something that you wouldn't like!" – Kouji didn't liked everything that came from him so this time he preferred to stay there only for a while. He was not going to pay attention, so his father could get bored and let him alone again.

**Kouichi's Side**

This was the day for him. He was going to return to his old neighborhood and was going to see his brother for the first time since their fight. He didn't care if his father was there or not, he just want to take him out of there.

He took the buses he had to take and walked a few blocks to get there. At 11 am he was standing in front of his old house that still looked as dirty as ever. But something was diferent. His father's car was not in the garage. Well that means that this problem could be solve withouth any kind of fight and he could talk to Kouji about everything he wanted all because his father was not there.

He walked in only to find a desert house. There were the same old couches were Kouji and himself used to play, and table were they ate and the wall were they compared their heights. But the house was something more than dead.

"Kouji? Where are you? I know what happened yesterday, Takuya told me. You don't have to hide away. Dad is not here…"

"Kouji isn't here too" – Takuya walked out of the rooms. He was bringing some of Kouji's clothes.

"What do you mean Takuya? Of course Kouji is here! Koooooujiiiii! Come on get out of your hole!"

"Belive me he is not here. He is gone!" – Kouichi was frozen.

"Doesn't you talk to him yesterday?"

"Yes I did. But he is gone. Not that he wants to. Your father took him away. They move out to… " – Takuya tried to remember the place Kouji told him.

"To where? Try to remember! That couldn't be so hard!"

"Hey! No jokes please! This is serious. Ok I remember! He told me he was going to Okinawa. He asks his father while he was sleeping and he says they were going to Okinawa."

"Are you sure? I mean... did he was really sleep?"

"What do you mean? I'm totally sure, I even heard when he says they were going to Okinawa." - Takuya stopped to think a bit more – "Unless he was tricking us... but then... Oh God! That old man is really a genius!"

"The question is where are they now" – Kouichi was trying to think hard. Obviously his father was very smart; he didn't want to be followed so he just tricked Kouji and Takuya. They didn't have another option... – "Well... I think this is it. We have to wait for Kouji to comunicate with us. He is going to call you as soon as he can, it is very difficult for him to runaway"

"I can't believe you! You are not going to do anything? What kind of brother are you?"

"One that doesn't know where is his brother! Japan is not a two-block country, it has a lot of cities with lots of people living in there! How do I'm going to found him!" – Kouichi was begining to panic but he doesn't wanted to show it. He was afraid for his brother, how was he going to know when he was in trouble? As takuya kept his silence he was wondering for his brother hoping for his sanity.

**Kouji's Part**

His father didn't seem to get bored. It seemed that he loved to pass his hand like a strange kind a masage for all over his legs and face. Kouji was not confortable with that behavior but he didn't want to move because of the pain he would feel later if his father got angry. He couldn't say anything to try to stop this; his legs were half-dead, more like sleep. He was beginning to feel hungry but it was like suicide to express it in front of his father. It was kind late now… like five… maybe six o'clock in the night, the highway was getting darker with every second, cars were turning on their lights… how much time was this going to continue?

He tried to look at his father, he was scared when he noticed that his father was sleep. Kouji looked at the highway again and a big truck was making light signals to them. He tried to stop the car but his legs were too short, the car was almost there, they were going to crash… he was going to die without saying goodbye to his brother. The lights were powerful ones, so powerful that they woke up his father, he pushed him a side and tried to stop the car but without luck. The crash was violent and threw him at the back, Kouji had a little time to hide behind his father's sit…

TBC

Well first of all I have to say that I´m a bit late with this chapter cause I was in a hurry latetly. Mom discovers my stories and delete most of them. That and my studies didn´t let me to write.

I have to thank my friend and Beta Aoi Ookani for translate this for me cause I forgot how to write properly in english. I know I need to practice but for now I finally have a Beta! Yeah!


End file.
